


Character Reference Sheet For Hero Series

by Obsessed_Fander



Series: Anxiety And The "Heroes" [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Fander/pseuds/Obsessed_Fander
Summary: This isn't a fic, just a character reference sheet to keep track of who everyone is/what everyone looks like in my series Anxiety And The 'Heroes'
Series: Anxiety And The "Heroes" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520024
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Character Reference Sheet For Hero Series

Virgil Storm: Age - 34; Physical Appearance - Dark brown hair, one purple eye one green eye - usually hidden as both grey, wears purples and greys, costume consists of blacks and greys in a corruption pattern; Pronouns - He/him; Gender - Cis dude; 

Adara Storm: Age - 11-12; Physical Appearance - Waist-length black hair, bright blue eyes, wears purples and blues; Pronouns - She/her; Gender - Cis girl; 

(Originally named Adara Mallory)

Mara Ether: Age - 12-13; Physical Appearance - Shorter-than-Lillith’s black hair, dark skin, golden/amber eyes, wears greens and purples; Pronouns - She/her; Gender - Cis girl; 

Lillith Casaway: Age - 12; Physical Appearance - Shoulder-length light brown hair, dark brown eyes, wears pinks and blues; Pronouns - She/her; Gender - Cis girl; 

Liam Onyx: Age - 12; Physical Appearance - Shorter-than-Virgil’s medium brown hair, emerald eyes, wears reds and greys; Pronouns - He/him; Gender - Trans guy; 

Kennedy Williams: Age - 9-10; Physical Appearance - Sort-of-short blonde hair, hazel eyes, wears oranges and greens; Pronouns - They/them; Gender - Nonbinary; 

Patton Foster: Age - 27; Physical Appearance - Short very light brown hair, unnaturally blue eyes, wears light blues, greys, and pastels; Pronouns - He/him; Gender - Cis guy; 

Roman Prince: Age - 28; Physical Appearance - Short bright blonde hair with red streaks, red eyes, wears whites and reds; Pronouns - He/him; Gender - Cis guy; 

Logan Brooks: Age - 29; Physical Appearance - short and sharp black hair,  **dark** blue eyes, wears blacks and dark blues; Pronouns - He/him; Gender - Cis guy; 

Remus Duke: Age - 14; Physical Appearance - Undercut chocolate hair with white streak, green eyes, wears blacks greens and greys; Pronouns - he/him, they/them, she/her, xe/xem; Gender - Genderfluid; 

Janus Berns: Age - 12; Physical Appearance - Black curly hair with yellow streak, grey eyes, wears blacks yellows and greys, has a scale-like scar on the left side of his face; Pronouns - he/him, they/them; Gender - Demiboy; 

Mariah Addison: Age - 6; Physical Appearance - Waist-length blonde hair, hazel eyes, wears bright colors; Pronouns - she/her; Gender - Cis girl; 

Jake Smith: Age - 7; Physical Appearance - Shoulder-length red hair, green eyes, wears bright colors; Pronouns - he/him; Gender - Cis boy; 

Laura Smith: Age - 7; Physical Appearance - Long red hair, grey eyes, wears bright colors; Pronouns - she/her; Gender - Cis girl; 

Michael Hunter: Age - 10; Physical Appearance - really short blond hair, brown eyes, wears pastels and soft colors; Pronouns - he/him; Gender - Cis boy; 

Sophia Kelly: Age - 5; Physical Appearance - Dark skin, short-ish black hair, green eyes, wears pinks purples and whites; Pronouns - she/her; Gender - Cis girl; 

Carlee Green: Age - 8; Physical Appearance - Curly dirty-blonde hair, brown eyes, wears anything really; Pronouns - she/her; Gender - Cis girl; 


End file.
